


Drinks

by Tasfanfics



Category: TV Shows - Fandom, Turkish Actors
Genre: Bariş Arduç, Elbar, Elçin Sangu, F/M, Fandom, Fanfic, Turkish Actors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: Too many drinks at the bar...





	Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my account's username was uswnt13alex previously, but I changed it. I will be writing fanfics with a ton of Turkish actors but mainly these two adorable ones that acted together in a series and a movie (Kiralik Aşk & Mutluluk Zamani), and they continue to be two adorable people that a ton of us ship in real life. Have fun reading and as always, feedback is MORE than welcome :D   
> ~T

  

 

    It all started with just a few shots at the bar before she had downed more drinks than her body could take, so she was swaying to the music as she slurred her words, talking with the bartender.  
  
"Ya knoww? I texted..him and he... he said he's comiiiing!" she screamed over the loud music, laughing loudly to the bartender.  
  
"Should I call someone for you, ma'am?"  
  
"N-No! I told ya...he's coming. "  
  
She had been sending text after text as she drank up, hoping she would be able to get into his head.  
  
_E: Bariş, baby, I miss you. Comw overr!_  
  
_B: Elçin?_  
  
_E: Dom't u misss me? Bcz I miss ya, love!_  
  
_B: Elçin, are you okay?_  
  
_E: I'm burning wwith my love for you. I miss kissing you, don't you miss this?_  
  
_B: Where are you, Elçin?_  
  
_E: Why, Bariş? Will you vcome over?_  
  
_B: Elçin, can you send the location?_  
  
_E: Do you miss me, Bariş? Becz I miss being..with you._  
  
_B: Send the fucking location, Elçin!_  
  
_E: Okay okay, don't scream, baby_  
***  
He got in his car, driving to the bar's location she sent. As soon as he stepped foot inside, the smell of drinks hit his nostrils, and he made his way to the bartender, asking if he saw a girl with red hair and porcelain white skin.  
  
"Right there, sir" the bartender said, pointing to the dance floor.  
  
He walked with fast steps, anticipation coursing through his veins when he caught sight of her, hands up in the air as her hips moved to the rhythm. For a moment, he stood frozen in place, mesmerized by her wildness. Pushing through the crowd, he finally reached her, clutching her wrist in his hand, turning her around to face him, and instantly, he knew she was drunk completely. _His_ Elçin wasn't one to drink herself to insanity like that, but it seemed like something was bothering her.  
  
" Bariiiiiiiiş! Baby...you came."  
  
"Elçin, let's get you out of here," he urged, trying to pull her out of the crowd, but she resisted.  
  
"But...why?" She asked, scrunching her eyebrows in utter confusion.  
  
"You're not okay, let me take care of you."  
  
She peered into his eyes carefully, as if searching for something to approve of what she was going to do next. Leaning forward, she grabbed him by the collar, closing her lips over his in a deep kiss that was enough to show him how much she craved him. His eyes drooped when her fingers touched the nape of his neck, and he quickly dragged her out of the bar and into his car, opening the door for her before circling around the car and sitting in the driver's seat.  
  
"Baby, I want you," she mumbled, looking at him with two fierce orbs that penetrated through his soul as she proceeded to put her hand tenderly on his face.  
  
He exhaled a shaky breath and started the car, driving off to his house, and even though he hadn't drank a drop of alcohol, he was intoxicated by her madness, her beauty.  
***  
The moment they reached his garage, she unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out of the car with unstable steps before he followed her, holding her arm as she giggled loudly.  
  
"Come on, Bariş! Why...why are you so slow?"she spoke, taking breaks in between words as he led her to the house.  
  
His mind was in turmoil. Would this count as taking advantage of her? he thought, but when they barely entered through the front door and she captured his lips in a searing kiss, all common sense was knocked out of his head. He returned the kiss with equal fervor as he worked on unzipping her dress before trapping her against the wall, never once breaking their contact. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she struggled to stay balanced while he worked on unclasping her bra. Even though this wasn't the first time he has seen her almost naked, the sight still sent his heart dancing in his chest. Her porcelain skin tantalized him, and his eyes travelled down her body, slow and sensuous. 

"Love?" 

He didn't dare answer, for any reply wouldn't be enough to show how much he loved her. One hand took shelter behind her neck while the other gripped her waist tightly as he connected his lips to hers, and in one swift movement, he carried her, walking up the stairs to his room, vowing to himself to cherish her and show her how much he loved her for she wasn't any woman. She was a goddess in his arms that deserved the world.

 


End file.
